


Office cuddles

by Valkyrie_Talos



Series: Obey Me: Sleepy boy, Belphie [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Talos/pseuds/Valkyrie_Talos
Summary: Your trying to get work done and Belphie wants cuddles
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: Sleepy boy, Belphie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Office cuddles

I stand at my desk finishing up my paper work. I hear a soft knock at the door followed by my lazy but cute boyfriend saying "Baaabeeee~" I write one last comment then head to the door. 

I open it to see my belphie in his pjs (oversized hoodie and some fluffy pajama pants) which are oh so cute on him. He is also holding my pillow which he stole. "Babe can you stop working and cuddle?" He sounds tired, honestly when his voice is gruff its lowkey kinda hot, I look past him to the clock across the room its only 9pm, "Hot stuff I will later I have to finish this work" I say kissing his cheek and turning back to my work. 

I leave the door open on purpose knowing he just wants to be in the same room. No less then 5 minutes pass before he enters with his blanket and lays down on the couch in my office.

His black hair flops over his face as he lays down. I continue working on my weekly report which I'm months behind on. Partially his fault and his constant need for cuddles, but I do love how he looks when hes alseep holding me. I finish my reports in just 45 minutes, that's got to be a world record or something. 

Turning I see Belphie dead asleep, suddenly I have an idea. I roll my chair over to the couch and run my fingers through his hair, I see one of his eyes peek open "what are you doing?" He asks half awake, "I'm fixing your hair cuz it's a hot mess" I keep running my finger through his hair as I say it. I move my nails in soft circles on his scalp and he let's out an approving hum, he reminds me of a cat when he does that. I stop moving my finger and stare at his perfect face framed by his brown hair. 

Suddenly Belpie gets up and wraps his hands around my waste and pulls me onto the couch, with my back to the back of the couch, he snuggles me. Imma suffocate one day because of him. He rests his head in my hair he let's out a long sigh. "Why do you always work so late?" He asked annoyed. 

I let out a small laugh "Because we need money" he let out a small noise in response holding me tighter. I feel his fingertips moving in circles on my back I try pushing him away with a laugh "stop pleasee" I said through laughs. He just hums in response, "why is it that the only spot ticklish is your lower back, it doesn't make sense" he says when he finally stops tickling me. 

I look up in to his purple eyes, "where is the fun in being normal" I finish my sentence with a kiss. I snuggle back in to him as he runs his fingers through my hair. I didnt realise how tired I was until now, I let out a large yawn. "Tired?" Belphie asks, before I could respond with a 'no just hungry' I let out another yawn. 

Belphie laughs and kisses my forehead "night gorgeous" I snuggle in once again "Night hot stuff" he plays with my hair which for some reason make me drift to sleep. I love him and I'm glad I can fall asleep with my head on his chest. His breathing grounds me and guides me into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
